role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Spell
Alien Spell (スペル星人 Superu Seijin Spell Star-people) is an alien and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Spell is one of the most twisted alien souls you will ever find. A survivor of his ruined home planet, Alien Spell is a utterly vile, unrepentant, apathetic, amoral, sadistic and has no sense of any morals. He often preys on women and children's blood, finding them to be easy targets; but regardless, Alien Spell doesn't care about anyone but himself; as he just wants to feast off their blood and thrive. He uses his illness to excuse him of his immoral actions and believes what he is doing is only part of survival. Alien Spell however is savvy enough to know about people might tack him down and figure out what's he doing, so he often likes to cover his tracks. Obsessed with his thirst for blood and will do anything to achieve it, Alien Spell is one of the more depraved beings in the stars. History Debut: From A Planet With Hatred One one fine day in Fukuoka, it appeared to be afternoon out, with it being sunny out and the cold air breezing about. Cars move by fast, but faster than usual today, as today is a busy day. The streets are dangerous around this time, so it was best to be careful. Meanwhile, some civilians can be seen walking on a sidewalk and stop by a vendor, where an old man appeared to be selling watches to many customers. The Watch Salesman then told his customers goodbye as he was closing shop and then his customers took off, pleased with their new watches. As people then turn around and leave, the watch seller then closes shop, taking the vendor with him and leaving into a dark alleyways. Within a few short minutes, the customers who purchased the watches were found on the street, lying dead. This quickly caught attention from the local authorities, but they couldn't seem to find out what's going on.... The news of these toxic watches then spread to FlamingoMask and the Units, to which then FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri then went on a search party to find the source of the problem. After some searching, they took a short break. A vendor then passed by the three, being carried by an elderly watch salesman, who passes by them almost as if he didn't even notice. FlamingoMask did not take notice of the watch salesman at first. The watch salesman then kept going, up until he accidentally hit a running dog, startling him. One of his watches fell over and broke; the watch salesman then kicked the watch aways and took off. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri then went over to the watch salesman's area and wondered what happened, but he had already left at that point. Sagiri then spotted a watch that the salesman had dropped however. FlamingoMask theorized that perhaps the salesman had left so hurriedly was because that he probably thought they were onto him, as he was selling watches as well. Sagiri suggested that they should analyze the watch anyways and she then scanned it. After a few moments later, Sagiri then dropped the watch to the ground, stating that it was not any ordinary watch, but one laced with some red chemical; the watch then leaked some red chemical. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri had found their culprit. Sagiri then told FlamingoMask to destroy the toxic watch, which he did then right away. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri then followed the watch salesman into a strange building, where they then found the watch salesman in, and began to interrogate him. FlamingoMask asked the watch salesman if he had been responsible for the toxic watches crisis in Fukukoka, to which the watch salesman denied. FlamingoMask however, didn't believe the watch salesman, as earlier hr brought up the toxic watch he and Ayame and Sagiri had found earlier. The Watch Salesman denied it still, saying he had no idea what he (FlamingoMask) was talking about. FlamingoMask then asked about checking the vendor however, to which the Watch Salesman tried to cover up, saying that they couldn't use it yet. Sagiri then took out two watches and then threw them down at the Watch Salesman, which they then broke and leaked the red chemical, exposing the Watch Salesman. The Watch Salesman then punched FlamingoMask against the wall and then transformed into his true form, shedding away his human form; he was Alien Spell. Alien Spell then told FlamingoMask, Sagiri and Ayame about his true intentions and stated his purpose on coming to Earth, which was to cure himself of his illness by sucking the blood from humans. FlamingoMask was sickened with Alien Spell's actions. Alien Spell then bragged about his ways of survival and then mocked FlamingoMask and then transformed into giant size, quickly destroying the building they were in. FlamingoMask thought fast however and then flew out, carrying Ayame and Sagiri out of there with him. FlamingoMask then turned into his giant size and put Ayame and Sagiri onto a different building, so that they would be safe; FlamingoMask then turned around and began his fight with Alien Spell. Alien Spell and FlamingoMask then rushed towards each other and fought against on and another, before then punched against FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to crash against a building. Alien Spell then followed up on the attack by firing lasers from his eyes against FlamingoMask's area, creating some explosions around him. FlamingoMask rolled over and then blasted his Flamingo Beam against Alien Spell, causing Alien Spell to fall over and screech; FlamingoMask then leaped up and kicked Alien Spell rolled over and then summoned his saucer to fly in and assist him for battle. Alien Spell's saucer then emitted bright flashes of light, temporarily blinding FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then hurled a Shadow Ball against Alien Spell, to which Alien Spell then fired some lasers at the shadow ball to counter; creating an explosion. Alien Spell and his saucer then flew over next to the waters, to which FlamingoMask followed. Alien Spell's saucer then emitted some more flashes against FlamingoMask, but this time FlamingoMask used Shadow Slugger against it, slicing the saucer in two halves, destroying it. Alien Spell then ran up to FlamingoMask, tackling and grappling him. FlamingoMask grabbed Alien Spell by the head and then began to punch against his face hard. With their fighting, the two then fell over into the waters, taking their fight underwater. Alien Spell threw a boulder from underwater against FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then blasted his Flamingo Beam against the incoming boulder, shattering it into pieces. Alien Spell then ran towards FlamingoMask and began choking him. FlamingoMask was getting strangled, but he then grappled Alien Spell as well. Alien Spell reeled, followed up by FlamingoMask kicking against Alien Spell in the chest hard. Alien Spell then staggered back against some buildings. FlamingoMask's eyes glowed with light and then let out a powerful blast of his Maximum Flamingo Beam against Alien Spell's area. Alien Spell was consumed by the blast, the explosion and the boulders then collapse on Alien Spell, causing him to lose balance and fall over. Alien Spell then sank down below with the boulders; soon, as the boulders plummeted down below, Alien Spell could no longer be seen. It's unknown so far whether he drowned or not. Fighting on the Highland Alien Spell later reappeared at Highland, where his saucer appeared and fired lasers at BirthGoji to assist AdonisGoji. The saucer kept shooting at BirthGoji, to which BirthGoji then turned his attention to it and got ready to blast his Atomic Breath at it, only then for Alien Spell to appear and tackle him. BirthGoji dodged the lasers and charged in, charging forward and slamming his head into Alien Spell's side. Alien Spell then punched back at BirthGoji. BirthGoji then blasted his Atomic Ray, sending Alien Spell down to the ground. Alien Spell then rolled over, smoke coming off of his face. Windom then came over and kicked at Alien Spell's face. Windom then fired his laser at Alien Spell's saucer, destroying it. Alien Spell then fired lasers from his eyes at Windom in retaliation, sending Windom falling over. BirthGoji then blasted his atomic breath at Alien Spell, setting Alien Spell on fire for a bit. Windom tackled Alien Spell to the ground and beat him around; in retaliation, Alien Spell fired his eye lasers at King Ghidorah XVII, shooting him down. BirthGoji then reappeared and smashed Alien Spell down, followed up by Windom firing a laser beam at Alien Spell, creating an explosion. Alien Spell gave up and then flew off, retreating. Abilities & Arsenal * Toxic Watches: '''Alien Spell has watches with a red chemical that can kill whatever wears them long enough. The red chemical inside the watches also are used to extract human blood so that the Alien Spell's can feed off of. * '''Human Disguise: '''Alien Spell can disguise himself as a human. * '''Size Change: '''Alien Spell can alter his size from human sized to around Ultraseven's. * '''Saucer: '''Alien Spell can summon a saucer to assist it. This saucer can fire a laser that can freeze it's shots in place until it is hit and can use telekinesis. It can also release a circular barrier that can twirl fighters around and flash very bright lights that can blind the likes of Ultraseven. * '''Flight: '''Alien Spell can fly at medium speeds. * '''Spell Ray: '''Alien Spell can release viridian (light green) lasers from his eyes. Weaknesses * '''Fear of Atomic Energy: Alien Spell is afraid of atomic energy, as he hates the burning feeling it has against him. Atomic Ray's appear to give him great pain. Quotes Trivia * Episode 12 of Ultraseven was banned in Japan because it offended hibakusha (victims of the atomic bombings) due to the design of the Alien Spell, with resembles an atom bomb survivor, complete with keloid scars. Hibakusha are subject to terrible discrimination in Japan and the episode was regarded to be in poor taste. However, the episode was shown in the TNT English dub. The episode was omitted when the show was released on DVD in the United States. * Alien Spell was intended to look more like a beetle than humanoid. * His original name was slightly different, that being Alien Subell (スベル星人 Suberu Seijin). * His debut RP was a major homage to the banned episode of Ultraseven. * He is one of the few opponents of FlamingoMask to be shown killing off people on-screen. * His toxic watches plan here is actually a combo of two versions of the banned episode of Ultraseven. His toxic watches are otherwise mostly closer to the original Japanese version of the episode (in which they were watches that simply held toxic chemicals that would kill people whoever wore them long enough) but instead, the toxic red chemical isn't just lethal to humans but is non-lethal to Spells and is used to extract human blood (which was something similar to the English dubbed version of the episode, only the watches merely only extracted blood instead). * Originally he controlled AdonisGoji, but this plan was scrapped. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Vampires Category:Mutants Category:Insane Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Flying Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)